1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with development of TV video delivery technology and increasing sophistication of functions of network devices such as recording/reproducing devices, TV sets are equipped with various functions. Accordingly, more complex operations are demanded from users via a remote control or the like. On the other hand, due to poor operability of a remote control with many operation buttons for users, remote controls with a simple button configuration are now mainstream of remote controls. However, even when a remote control with a simple button configuration is used, it is necessary for the user to send instructions many times from the remote control to a hierarchical menu displayed in a display. After all, any one of complex operations via buttons constituting a remote control and operations of complex menus displayed in a display via a remote control with a simple button configuration are demanded from the user.
As a method of eliminating troublesomeness of operability via a remote control, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-356819 discloses a technology to execute various functions of a TV set by movements of a hand of the user picked up by an imaging apparatus without using a remote control. The method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-356819 causes a TV display to make a menu display using an object of finger or the like. The TV set is equipped with an imaging apparatus to pick up images of a user. Further, whether movement of a finger of the user picked up by the imaging unit and a finger in a menu display match is determined and if a determination of matching is made, the function corresponding to the menu can be executed. Accordingly, the user can select various functions equipped with the TV set.